


Corgi and Blue Star

by AzcaSky



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, Plotless, Slice of Life, honestly idk why it isn't G, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: Hyungu gets a bad day at work, and comes home to his boyfriend. Domestic ensues.
Relationships: Ju Harin/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Corgi and Blue Star

**Author's Note:**

> Watch this devastating [vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/post/1-20821368) of ONEWE's 98z

"I'm home." 

The light blinks on as Hyungu stands in the doorway, taking off his shoes. He puts it neatly beside a couple of sneakers, barely remembering to put his socks to the laundry basket instead of shoving it inside the shoes like he always does. He loosens the hold on his strap bag, swiping his fringe so it doesn't bother his eyes.

With light steps, Hyungu walks into the living room. There, on the grey sofa they just bought last month, sits Harin. There's a blanket spread on his lap and another one folded beside him, as well as two cups of tea on the table, still steaming. Harin himself has a book half open, one of his finger slipped between the pages. It was a book his mother gifted him some time ago, something about wise words, and it seems like he couldn't get through the first chapter before falling asleep.

"I'm home." Hyungu says again, gentle.

Harin wakes to that, blearily blinking until he reorients and finds Hyungu there, standing, watching him.

"Hey," Harin says, smiles a sleepy smile, "Welcome home."

Hyungu blinks, and then hums. He still watches as Harin tries to get back to the book, eyes struggling to search the last part he left it. There's something soft about it, the corgi patterned blue blanket, the star patterned one he prepared for Hyungu, and the two mugs of chamomile tea still filled to the brim. It's not something Harin would usually do, because the boy usually prefer something more active, more engaging. This, right here, is more Hyungu's vibe, quiet and serene and peaceful.

Harin did it for Hyungu.

Hyungu blinks again, then leaves the living room.

When he comes back, he has already washed his face and changed to his warm black sweater so he could match Harin's black hoodie, bringing a new book he recently borrowed from the library.

Without a word, Hyungu sits beside Harin, scooting until he can lean his head to Harin's shoulder. Naturally, Harin opens up his arms, lets Hyungu burrows to his chest, and waits until he's comfortable and safely tucked under the blanket before putting down his arm across Hyungu's stomach, back to holding his own book.

They stay like that for a while, and Hyungu is so lost in his reading that he doesn't realize Harin stopping once in a while to place featherlight kisses to the top of Hyungu's head, or simply closes his eyes and buries his nose to smell the sweet scent of Hyungu's hair.

By the end of the night, Harin still only barely gotten through the first chapter. But when he stretches with Hyungu, he can see Hyungu's satisfied smile, the soft feature of his jaw, the relaxed stance of his shoulder. The bookmark in Hyungu's book indicates he almost finishes half a book.

"Hey," Hyungu smiles, tiny and soft, "I love you."

Harin smiles back, then swipes the hair away from Hyungu's face, brings a thumb to caress Hyungu's cheek. Then kisses him. Soft. Delicate.

"I love you too."


End file.
